couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena, Silver, and Freeman's RP/FF - Ch. 8
This is where we can write our fanfiction in sequence order. We have each of our characters tell some part of the story from their view. Provided we keep the content within a PG-PG13 setting. To Other Writers: '''Don't hold back from editing each other's parts, but only for ''grammar ''and such. Feel free to remove any edit that has been made to your section, and your section only. '''Other Users: '''Please refrain from adding your own characters. If you would like to write with us, please leave a message here:User Talk:Silverwind of MountainClan" [[User:Silverwind of MountainClan|~Silverwind~''' ]][[User Talk:Silverwind of MountainClan|''Try and fail, but never fail to try.]] - Jared Leto I will talk with the other admins until we come to a final decision. Any edits made other than myself, Freeman23 or Athenaiswise will be reverted. Kiara Harrison Derrick seemed to be calm after a while but he was very quite. Oh don't even get me started on that jerk,Bryan. He kept cracking jokes that if we would of at camp Chiron would have killed us literally. "Derrick?" I asked him as kim was still looking for clothes and Max was cracking jokes with bryan. He didn't answer. "Look dude. I said some things I didn't mean before...and I'm sorry." "It's fine" He mutterd "I'm used to it" "You talked to me" I said surprised "Yeah I can talk"He said Just then Kim walk out of the dressing room in a mint green shirt and ripped capris. "Would you guys mind if I go buy a new pair of clothes?" I asked "No go ahead" Kim said When I left into the shop Kim sparked up a conversation with Derrick like it was nothing. I found a cute purple top,some jean shorts and some cute sneakers. After I paid and walked back out Max was on the ground Kiara and Derrick by his side bryan was tied to a tree a fire inching tworad him. "What the Hades happened you guys?" I asked "I have no idea" Kim said "There was a scream a scream we turned around and they were both like this."Derrick added " Well i'll get bryan you guys try to get max to wake up" I replied "Aye aye cap'in" Kim winked I jumped the fire somehow flipped in they air and untied bryan in less than 5 seconds. Derrick and Kim just starred in awe. "Is Max responsive" I asked "Well I shock him and he groaned something about hitting on a girl. Then he slightly turned toward where Bryan was." Kim replied Then Max gasped and sat up. "Hey" I said "Welcome to the party" "I'm glad I could come" He smirked Then we were off on our way again thanks to Kim's charmspeak. Andrew Pitt & Emily Andrew: "Stupid Blasted Shadow Travel!" *echoy* Emily had appeared at a gas station thanks to shadow traveling. But unfortunately like always Andrew ended up in some unusual place. Emily: Andrew Where are you? Andrew: I don't know, wherever it is its wet and it has a funky smell. I am going to light a match and take a look around. Emily: Whats it smell like? Andrew: Just now striking the match, funny it smells like... Suddenly just as a large van was pulling in for some gas the propane tank 40ft away exploded violently. The fireball roared into the sky and the shockwave knocked over the van spilling its occupants one of them looking like a lizard like monster. Emily: (yelling toward the blast) Andrew!!! As the cloud began to dispate the wreckage had figure standing in it with much of his clothes burned to ash but he seemed general alright has he clmbed out of the rubble. "Like Gas!" *he throws aside his shirt and jacket before walking into the gas staion to get cleaned up. As the occupants spilled out of the van Emily went to check on them. Emily(thinks): Oh great more demigods. Andrew already ran into one pair now another. GREAT,JUST GREAT. Later though she would pelt Andrew for doing something so stupid. And scaring her. June Eborney When I woke up and nobody else was up I decided to make everyone breakfast in the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen to find that somebody already was up. "Well look at you Mr.Bobby Flay."I remarked as Alex flipped a pancake "Ha I'm not that good. Well at least i dont think so. I have no clue who that is."He said as he flipped it again and it stuck to the celling only to fall on his face "Your point proven" I snickered as Evertt walked in "Yum pancakes"She remarked as she walked over to the stack of pancakes on the table. "You guys I'll be right back" I started to walk out the room "Going to see Jack are you?" Asked Alex "She totally is" said Evertt around a mouthful of pancakes "Shutup"I replied smiling as I turned the corner to the hallway. On my way to his room I grabed a bucket full of ice cold water "Yo Jack."I yelled then splashed him with the water He sat bolt up. "You are so dead" He murmered He got up "Catch me if you can loser" I chalenged then I bolted Jack Will "''I swear we didnt do anything really Jack that's all i could say After she took off I chased her obviously. My only mistake using my little abilaty to levitate and tackle her. "Hey June"I said She turned around right as I let myself fall on her. She screamed and fought but finally gave up. "You cheated"She smiled "No I just used my abilities to my strength" I smirked We sat there for about five seconds after that in silence and I realized how close I was to kissing her. Then Alex ruined the moment. Alex cleared his throat "I swear we didn't do anything" I regreted those words the minute I said them June and Evertt both faced palmed at me. "We have alot to talk about once we are alone" Alex said as he shook his head in shock. "Lets just go eat some breakfast so we can enjoy ourselves sooner shall we" June offered after we were both up "And then you guys can expain what just happend" Evertt said "Crap" I mumbled Then we all sat down and stuffed ourselves silly After me and June were done explaining what had happend, we all headed down to the game area. Imediatly June chalenged me. " I bet you I could climb that rockwall slide down that banister then do it two more times." She chalenged "Lets make this a real competion...hmm..Oh...Loser treats everyone to a snack and there first ten rounds of whatever games or activities they want to do" I replied I lost big time i was still trying to get up the for my first round wall when June slid down the banister her last time. "Well" I told everyone "Let us eat and play games" Alexander Scalar Now I remember why I rarely come back to this place, I've done it all before this. Having Everett with me luckily made it livable. But soon after what had seemed like a week for us despite only being six hours for the world outside, I told everyone to pack up so we could get back on the road. When we left I had just won the car that was sitting in the prize gallery of the casino, a Golden Ferari. Which although I told them it was won the truth was it was complimentary due being their longest long term customer. As we sped out of Las Vegas I contacted Kiara Harrison on Cellphone, When she answered well it went a little like this. Kiara: Ya we are driving toward Sacroment at the moment let meet up in San franscio before we all head down to LA to solve this business." Kim: we kinda ran into Andrew Pitt a few miles back. Alex: Again, Really? Derrick: would somebody turn that cell phone off, your all starting to look like gummie bears. Alex: What? Max: Long story rather not tell. Kiara: Look we will meet up with you in sacromento we are just going to stay at this hoten we are pulling into for the night but we will see you in sacromento by tommorow evening. *phone disconnects* Everett: So how are they doing? June: Ya. I looked at Jack who had been listening in, and we said at the same time, "lets just say it has been an excitng trip for them." Category:Athenaiswise Category:Silverwind of MountainClan Category:Freeman23 Category:Roleplay Category:Collaboration Emily McNairCategory:Fanfiction "Hello?" I said trying to sound as nice as possible in my frustration. Next thing I knew there was a sword at my throat. "What do you want!" A girl with long blonde hair asked "Thats my buisness." I shot back "I am daughter of Iris. And I demand for you to tell me." She growled "You got a name little demigod?" I asked smirking "Kiara Harrison. And you will fear me" She growled Just then Andrew came back and grabbed my hand. "How about no." He said "My friends told me about you. Your that Andrew kid who healed Ava." She said in realization and lowered her sword "Yeah sure. You wanna tell me why-"Andrew started but was interupted by a car driving up. "We have to stop meeting like this my most precious daughter." I looked and there was my Mother staring right back at me smiling.